What Dreams May Come
by DaDuchess
Summary: Why is this reoccuring nightmare of horrors coming back to me? And how is it related to the Keyblade Master? OOC characters
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. They belong to Square Enix, Disney, and I'm sure a host of other people of whom I don't feel like mentioning. Don't sue me. You'll nothing. I do own the other characters thought. So at least I have something.

WARNING: This is _**not**_ a nice chapter. It contains blood, character death, and some **very** bad language. There is more to come. Please, I'm warning you in advance so you won't get….. I don't know…. 'upset'. I don't want to be responsible for 8 and 9 year olds who can't sleep at night because they read this and got scared. So….. fair warning.

* * *

It was everywhere. She could not shield her eyes nor ears from the horrible sights and sounds. Screams of terror filled the night air as blood was shed, the thick crimson fluid forming an ocean. A man. A man with a wicked smile dancing across his lips. A woman crying over a lifeless body sprawled over the floor. And a girl. She was behind the sofa and love seat, hiding no doubt, peaking through the cracks of the two closely placed pieces of furniture. It was a horrible sight. Two, no, three more bodies lay motionless in a pool of their own blood and each others. The woman, still crying, looked up at the man. 

"Please, go from here!" she pleaded.

"You owe me……. Remember?" came a calm reply.

"I have nothing to give you! You've taken everything away from me already!"

"Have I? Something is missing..." he looked around.

The woman stole a quick glance towards the sofa and for a split second, locked eyes with the girl. The woman drew in a deep breath and stared backed at the man defiantly.

"I know not what you speak of." poison dripping off every word from her mouth.

"Tsk, that's not the right answer." his voice still deadly calm.

A shiny silver object came into the girl's view. Her little eyes bulged and she had to restrain a shriek. It was the blade of a knife. The woman, also seeing it, tensed. With lighting movement he placed the blades' tip at the woman's throat. A bleeding black heart was engraved on the blade. The man gave a sick laugh and began to move the blade down her throat to her chest and then to her side. Hot, angry tears flowed down the girls face. _Please, don't. DON'T HURT HER!_ she begged him silently. But her plea was a futile one. The woman let out an ear splitting scream as the blade was driven into her side. Blood poured from the wound and onto the woman's white dress. She instinctively placed her hands over her wound and slumped forward. Blood leaked through her fingers and onto the floor, mingling with the others blood.

More tears came, flowing faster. She couldn't control them. She asked him not to hurt her but he did. He hurt her bad. The man loomed darkly over the woman, seeming to revel in her agony. He knelt down in front of the woman, his stone, icy blue eyes daring her revolt against him. Eyes the girl will never forget. He cupped her chin in his hand and gave her a quick kiss.He violently released her and stood up.

"What a waste of beauty. Or is it? Doesn't matter. But this _is _your last chance."

He walked behind her and forcefully grabbed her hair, making her look up at him.

"Well?" he questioned, sounding a bit bored.

The woman said nothing. She stared back at him with the most hateful eyes. The man shook his head and sighed.

"I tired to save you. Goodnight, love." he whispered.

With icy indifference, he placed the blade on the left side of her neck and deftly slit her throat. Her body landed with a sick_thump_ on the other body.

"Mommy?"

* * *

She shot upright in her bed. Her dark brown locks clinging to her soaked face. Her breath was heavy and short. It had happened again. After almost a month of peaceful sleeping, it came back. Had she screamed? She didn't know. She gripped the bed sheets as she fought back tears. _No way I' m letting this rule my life. Or….. Am I too late?_ Breathing slowly, she regained control of her emotions. She stole a quick glance at her night stand clock. 5:09am. 

"Damnit! Might as well get ready for school"

She pushed back her plush purple confuter and climbed out of bed. She trudged to her bathroom and flipped on the light. She examined herself in the mirror. Looking over her features, she became disappointed with her appearance. Her normally clear brown eyes now red and puffy from the lack of sleep. Her straight brown hair now tangled and stringy.

"And I've gained weight." she murmured, looking at her backside. In the midst of her examination, she noticed the tiny golden locket that stayed around her neck had been twisted to the back. She pulled it around to the front and held the amulet in her hand. She let out an worn sigh. Daring herself not to open it, she reached over and turned on the shower.

"This will be a long day"

* * *

"Hato! Hey Hato! Wait up!" screamed the girl running to catch up with her. 

Hato stopped in the middle of the street to give Pyra, the girl chasing her, time to catch up. Hato took a minute to examine her friend. Total opposites, Pyra had short black hair that suited her well and playful brown eyes that could cheer up even the most depressed person on the world. Unfortunately that was Hato. Pyra was in better shape than Hato so it took no time for her catch up.

"Hey…you know… to wait for me!" Pyra chastised breathlessly to Hato. Pyra, being a bit shorter than Hato laid her head down on her friends' shoulder. Hato stood still, allowing her friend time to catch her breath. About a minute later Pyra stood upright and took a deep breath. _Here it comes._ Hato cringed.

"You know you were supposed to wait on me, didn't you? Didn't you? But you didn't. Did you? No. You just _had_ to keep walking, didn't you? Yep. Just had to. Walk, walk, walk. Your avoiding me, aren't you? Did you have another dream?"

There is was. When something was bothering Hato, Pyra automatically pulled out the "Dream" card. Hato instantly became annoyed and it must have showed because Pyra lowered her head.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're so distant today and I thought it was because of..."

"Don't apologize. You're right. I did have that dream last night. No need for apologies if you're right."

Pyra looked up at her friend with sympathetic eyes. No one should go through what she went through. This reoccurring nightmare about unspeakable horrors no child should see, being passed from foster home to foster home, and not to even mention…

Hato glanced over at her friend and noticed she was deep in thought. _About me I bet. Well forget it, Pyra. You can't save me. No one can._ Tears blurred her vision. That's the last thing she wanted. Hato never let her emotions get control of her. That was a taboo to her. She quickly blinked them away and never gave them a second thought.

A few minutes later the two girls arrived at Hato's house. Hato hesitated. What if _he_ was here? She didn't want Pyra coming in. That would kill her. Hato was about to bid a farewell to Pyra when the door was flung open. There he stood, shirtless in blue jeans, with a bottle of Jack Daniels gripped in his left hand. Hatos' heart skipped at the very sight of him. He stood there 6' 3" his shaggy blond hair covering his face save his steel gray eyes, the one thing she wished his hair would cover. Those cold, uncaring eyes, stroke fear into her heart and shook her verysoul. And here he was already drunk and ready to abuse her.

"Where the hell have you been?" his speech slightly slurred.

Hato flushed. _No, not this. I've had a bad night. Please, let me rest._

"I went to school, remember? I-I told you this morning"

He took a swig of his drink and took a step toward Hato. She cringed and started to run but stayed put. She knew the punishment for disobeying him. She just closed her eyes. _Please, not out here. Not in front of Pyra._ He stood in front of her and pulled her close to him. Hato and Pyra both flushed and remained still.

"School isn't a place for whores. You belong to me, got it"

Hato squirmed. _Let me go. Let me go. Let me go_. Tears threatened to fall as he played in her hair. Pyra shifted uncomfortably and blushed. Why was he doing this? In public? This was sick, even for him. And know, here he was, verbally abusing Hato in front of someone that could report him. _But I know why he's doing it. He's knows we're afraid_.

"I miss you, you know that right? I've been lonely all day and I need you now. Get in the house. You know the drill." he said, shoving her towards the door.

"I h-h-have homework, Taro. I can't today."

"I said no more school. That means no homework. Which means," he yanked her hair back roughly, "We have a lot of play time."

Not fighting them any more, Hato allowed the tears to fall freely. She hated him. Everyday it was like this, but _can I stop it_?

"I-I-I can't p-play. I have a test in P-psychology. I g-g-g-gotta study."

Pyra looked up and over to Hato in disbelief. _Did she just…stand up to him? Oh_ _no…_Taro's face frowned and he gripped Hato's hair tighter, making her squeal and reel backwards.

"What the fuck did you say to me, bitch?" he growled.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"No, you the rules! Get in the fucking house NOW!"

"No! LET ME GO!"

With all her strength Hato pulled away from him and slapped him across his face. Pyra gasped and Hato stood frozen in place with her hand still out stretched. Taro stumbled backwards and caught the door frame to steady himself. He looked utterly shocked at first and then it mutated into pure fury. He lunged forward and his fist caught Hato on the right side of her face. She fell down and he stumbled past her. Pyra grabbed Hato's arm and helped her up, blood already pouring from her nose.

"Come on Hato! Run!" Pyra screamed, pulling her friend behind her.

"That's right, run you little bitch! The only thing you'll ever be good for is sucking my dick!" he yelled after them, throwing the half empty bottle behind them.  
**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you hit him, Hato."

"But I _can_ believe he hit me back"

Pyra held out a wet cloth for Hato to wipe her nose with. The blood had dried and caked up around her nose and upper lip. Hato was sure her nose was broken. Blood was all over her shirt and hands and know she had no where to live. She felt like crying, like hiding away forever, ending it all. She took the cloth from Pyra and began to clean herself up. Pyra walked over to the window sill and sat down. She loved looking out at the stars.They always cleared her mind and put her at ease about everything. _How can I help Hato? _She gasped and called Hato over to the window. Crawling, Hato made it over to her friend and sat down next to Pyra. Pyra pointed out into the sky and Hato spotted a shooting star. It was the first time Hato had seen one and she had to admit, it was beautiful.

"My mom says that shooting stars are lucky and that when you wish one, you'll become lucky, too." Pyra said softly, still staring out the window. "Make your wish, Hato. Become lucky."

Hato smiled and closed her eyes. _I want adventure. I want answers to my questions. I want to fly. I want... a new life._ As Hato opened her eyes, Pyra gasped.

"Hato. Look!"

More and more stars began to fall. Pyra looked at Hato and Hato shrugged. Pyra grinned wide and Hato began to pretest but Pyra had her up and outside the door. Pyra fling open the front door and drug Hato outside. Even more stars were falling now but…

"Pyra…?" was all Hato could get out before they were showered in golden light. Pyra sqeaked and covered her head. Hato held out her hand to touch one. It fell right through her hand and drifted to the ground. Hato looked over to Pyra who was already staring at Hato's hand.

"Did it?

"Go through my hand? Yea, Pyra. I think we need to run. Like right now."

Hato reached out and grabbed Pyra's hand who gladly obliged and started for the house but they could no longer see it. The stars were falling so quickly now that the golden rain was competently blocking their view of everything.

"Pyra," Hato said panicking, "I can't see the house!"

"Me either!"

The two girls hurled together and squatted down close to the ground. The stars were covering them now. All they could see was the bright golden light.

* * *

Pyra was the first to awaken. She laid still with her eyes closed and listened to the sounds around her. Bird gawks filled the air as did the calming sound of water lapping at a shore. It was warm and a nice breeze floated around her. The smell of ocean water and peacefulness filled the air. Pyra panicked and sat up. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. She was sitting on the shore of what looked like a beach. She looked down and grabbed a handful of the white sand and let it fall through her fingers. Her eyes darted around and spotted Hato laying a few feet away from her, unconscious. 

"Hato?" Pyra's voice cracked. She crawled over to her friend and looked down at her motionless body. Fearing the worse, Pyra began to shake Hato fiercely.

"Hato? Hato! Wake up!" Pyra cried.

Hato stirred and stared up at her friend, dazed and confused. Pyra let out a sigh of relief and pulled a disoriented Hato to her feet. Looking around, Hato looked around and then to Pyra.

"W-where are we?"

Pyra shrugged. There really was no answer. They looked around and around but nothing seemed familiar. Coconut trees, really big trees, huts, and seagulls, but nothing was the same. Just then, one of the hut doors opened and out walked a red-headed girl with soft blue eyes. She stretched and turnedin Pyra's directionand squealed happily. Hato jumped and turned to face the girl who just scared her beyond all belief. She ran over to them and flashed them a big warm smile.

"Hiya! Welcome to Destiny's Island! I'm Kairi! What's your name? Are you guys new? Oh My God! This is _GREAT!_"

Hato and Pyra just stared blankly at her.

"Hato, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…"


	2. The Idea

Hah. Only one review. Well, that's ok, I guess. Sad, but ok. I won't cry.

Disclaimer: I don't the Square Enix characters. Blah blah blah.

* * *

"Um…? What?" was all Hato could say. 

Kairi, as she called herself, still stood with that big, goofy, slightly freighting smile on her face. Her blue eyes were friendly and danced from Pyra to Hato, examine them openingly. Her shoulder length red hair fell gently about her face making her look so friendly, it was disturbing.

"Where are we?" Pyra asked while edging closer to Hato.

Kairi cocked her head to the side and her smile grew even wider. She took two steps towards Hato and Hato jumped back, blocking Kairi with her hand.

"You are scaring me girl! Now start talking or I'm opening a can of whoop ass!"

Pyra blushed and covered her face. _Why Hato? Why? _Kairi laughed and waved a hand of dissmisle to Hato.

"Judging by all that blood on your shirt, you've already opened a can!"

Hato stared at Kairi and blushed. _Something like that._ Pyra bit her bottom lip and looked and the ground. _If you only knew…_ Kairi, seeing that she hit a tender spot, became serious.

"So what happened? You run into a bunch of nasty heartless?"

The two girls looked at Kairi and then to each other. Both shrugged in unison.

"What's a 'heartless'?"

Kairi' face drained of all emotion except for utter dismay. She studied the other's girls faces and realized they were serious. A smile twitched at the corners of her lips and Hato took a step back.

"So you saw them! They saved you, you saw them, and they brought you here so I won't be lonely any more! That sounds so like them! But why didn't they stay? Oh, I hope everything is ok…"

Hato let out a scream of desperation.

"They? You're making my head hurt, girl!"

"The name's Kairi, not girl." she said, her hand on her hip.

"Kairi…" Hato mocked. Before Kairi could respond to Hato's sassiness, Pyra stepped between them.

"Kairi, we have no idea what the hell you are talking about. We were at my house, there was a falling star, and then another one..:"

"And another, and another…" Hato interjected

"Yeah and the next thing we know, we're waking up on the shore. No _lockless_, no _them."_

"_Heartless_ and _they_ are boys. I was really hoping to see them again, too. It's been so long, ya know?" Kairi's words caught in her throat and her eyes became glassy.

_No, we don't know_. Hato though, rolling her eyes. Pyra gave Kairi a sympathetic look and turned face Hato. When she say Hato pouting, she frowned on her friend and gave her a light smack on the arm. Hato rolled her eyes again and folded her arms across her chest, half out of annoyance, the other from the cool breeze. Pyra put a reassuring hand on Kairi's shoulder and Kairi gave a small sniffle.

"Stop or I'll cry too." Hato whined.

Kairi gave them a weary smile and whipped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Sorry. Can I tell you guys a story?"

Hato and Pyra looked at each other and back to Kairi.

* * *

Hato and Pyra stared at the sobbing girl in disbelief. Even around the campfire, Kairi still had her friendly air, but now her face was stained by tears. No one said anything for a long time. What was there to say? 

"Whoa." Hato sighed, breaking the long silence finally. "So all that really happened?"

Kairi offered her a weak nod and whipped her eyes with her shirt. Hato looked at Pyra with amazement while Pyra stared blankly at Kairi. Hato had so many questions for Kairi. But she couldn't ask then them. _Then she'll start asking about me and I'm not ready for that. _Just then, Kairi stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm tired, are you? You really should get cleaned up, ok?"

Hato looked up Kairi and nodded. Kairi walked to the entrance, allowing room for the girls to follow her. She had lead them to some kind of cave just left of a medium sized waterfall. _We used to play here, the six of us. Selphie comes every now and then. Wakka and Tidus rarely come anymore. Those were fun and care free days. No worries._ She lead them through a dark, winding tunnel that was damp and pleasantly cool. Hato had reached her hand out to touch the walls and her fingers were met by the cold, welcoming stone. It wasn't long before they reached an opening, light pouring in from above them. Large boulders settled snuggly in soft white sand decorated the place while long green vines dangled above from the cracks of the cave.

Hato knelt down and came face to face a cute little doodle of three stick figures holding hands with a big sun over them. The figure in the middle was smaller than the other two, and the one on the left of the little figure was slightly bigger than the other one. Hato couldn't suppress a giggle as she ran her index finger over the overly-execrated sun. _How cute!_ Hato laughed. Kairi smiled. _We all used to come in here and draw on the boulders. It was so much fun. We'd spend hours on end in here. There must be over a thousand little doodles and drawings in here. But this is my favorite and it means so much to me._ She moved to the far right of the cave and knelt down next to a ragged drawing of a little girl and boy giving each other stars.

Pyra walked on the other side of the drawing and carefully traced the star._ They gave each other stars? How romantic…for little kids. _A sad smile formed on Kairi's lips and she shook her head at Pyra gently. _No, not stars. It's called a paopu fruit. There's a legend behind it. It says that if two people share one, their destiny's become intertwined. _Hato and Pyra let out a longing sigh and stared at the drawing. Kairi stood and directed their attention from the drawing and to a small clearing where a little circle of rocks had been carefully placed around wood. Kairi motioned for them to sit on a large boulder and she took a seat across from them. She pulled out a book of matches, struck one, and gently placed it in the wood where a small flame formed.

"Their names were Sora and Riku."

And here she stood paternally waiting for them to follow her, the small fire now only a memory. _Had a great journey like that really happened? Can a person lose their heart? _Hato asked silently. _Only she knows, I guess._ Both girls stood and took another good look around the cave.

"I wish I had one of these when I was younger." Hato said bitterly.

Pyra just shrugged and brushed herself off. She turned to follow Kairi as Hato walked in front of her and stood behind Kairi. Pyra, still looking around the cave, sighed. _Could that be happening to me and Hato? An adventure like that? Wouldn't it be cool… save the whole my-heart-getting-stolen-thing. What if we find those boys Kairi was talking about. Wait a minute… the boys! _Pyra squealed and ran after the girls, but because it was darker than she realized, she ran _into_ the girls and she ended up knocked kairi against the cold stone, causing her to yelp and buck upwards.

"Whoa, hey! What the big idea?" Kairi said, pouting.

"That's just it! An idea!" Pyra said, half talking, half laughing. "I just had the _greatest _idea in the world!"

Hato and Kairi looked at each other and back to Pyra who had started to snort, a habit she has when she get excited.

"Ok, ok. Why don't we find the boys, bring them back here, and go home!"

"What the hell…?"

"Wait! If we tell them how much Kairi misses them, they'll come back and we can use that to black male them into taking us home!"

Hato simply stared at her friend while Kairi smiled.

"That's a good idea! Let's do it!"

"Wait, wait, wait. You two are so forgetting something. We don't know where they are, we don't know where _we _are, and um, _HELLO! WE'RE ON A FUCKING ISLAND! WHAT, WE'RE GONNA DRIVE OFF THIS BITCH? I DON'T THINK SO!"_

Pyra pouted and crossed her arms. Kairi stared at Hato in shock.

"Look, I don't mean to be mean but, how do we get off this island?"

Pyra looked at her feet, her pride smashed. Kairi smiled a rather weird smile. It was mixed with sadness and cruel irony.

"I know." Kairi said softly, "Let's built a raft."

* * *

She sat at the long, all white table with nothing in her hands but the pencil and the notepad. She sat humming to herself, the pencil moving even so gently over the notepad. The all white room seemed to swallow her whole, but she kept humming, her stride never falling. The door wisped opened and in walked three males. They walked spaced out, not really wanting to be near each other, but having to suffer through their time together. 

The first one sat in a chair across from her, his dirty blonde hair falling lazily about his face. His stone blue eyes half closed, possibly in boredom. The second boy also took a seat across from her but made sure to keep his distance from the blonde. He was a bit taller than the blonde and his brunette hair was messy and gave him a wild, exotic look, his marble blue eyes adding to the touch. He lent forward on the table, propped up by his elbows, and sighed. The third boy didn't sit at all, rather he stood behind the blonde, leaning against the all white wall. He was no doubt the tallest of the group, his long limbs fitting his body perfectly. He crossed his arms against his chest and cocked his head to the side, long silver locks falling onto the black trench coat he wore. He had an unreadable expression, mostly because he had a thin black cloth pulled tightly over his eyes making him look dangerous. None of them said a word until she suddenly dropped the pencil on the floor and gently cradled the book against her chest.

"Are you finished, Namine?" the blonde boy spoke, his voice soft yet strong.

She smiled and finally looked up at the three boys before her, her soft blue eyes greeting them silently.

"Yes, I am Roxas. Sora, Riku, would you like to see?" she said, trying to hide her excitement. She looked at the boys individually as she called their names. The blonde Roxas, the brunette Sora, and the silver haired boy Riku. Sora and Roxas stood while Riku gave a yawn of disinterest. Namine turned the book around to revel a portrait of three girls sitting around a small fire, two together, one alone one the opposite side of the fire. The lone girl had a serious look on her face as her mouth was slightly opened and her hand was raised toward the sky. The two girls were sitting closely together, their faces showing awe and wonder as the other spoke. Namine had drawn in great detail but she outlined the two girls and circled them in gold etching.

"Who are they?" Sora asked, tracing the two girls.

"They, are the ones who will help us win this war." she replied, her eyes shining.

Roxas and Sora leaned in closer to the portrait and even Riku walked up the them, pulling off the cloth to get a better look. He leaned forward and let his aquamarine eyes scan the girls and they landed on the lone girl.

"Kairi," he said bitterly.

Sora tensed and bit his lip. Roxas sighed and stood upright and stretched his limbs, almost hitting the other two boys. Riku growled and Sora pushed Roxas' arm away.

"What do we have to do?" Roxas asked, already walking toward the entrance.

"Bring them to me. I wish to speak with them. Especially her." Namine ran her finger over the girl with the longest brown hair. Riku scoffed and tailed behind Roxas while Sora stayed back a bit. As they all exited the room, Namine finally allowed herself to smile completely.

"It will be over soon and I can go home."

* * *

Ya! Second chapter is done. More reviews this time, please. Oh, I feel some tension between Sora and Riku. And why did Riku loath Kairi like that? Stay turned! 


	3. Strangers

Ok, chapter 3... I think. (looks over notes) Yea the third one. I think I'll  
introduce the boys in this one. I'll even add a little humor since the last two  
were kind of serious. And I can do that because...I'M A GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Square Enix characters... except for Leon.  
He's locked in my closet.

* * *

Hato stood and wiped the sweat from her head. They had been at it all morning.  
Hato and Pyra gathering logs, Kairi joining them together. Hato had just given  
Kairi her forth log while Pyra was only on her second. Hato was about to fetch  
another log when the shrill screech of Pyra reached her ears. Hato turned and  
ran in the direction of the sound. When she reached Pyra, she had to stifle a  
grin. Pyra had lifted the huge log onto her head, possibly to balance it as  
they'd seen the African tribe women do with water pails. The log proved to be  
too big and had tilted, causing Pyra to tilt as well. It was a hilarious sight  
to see; Pyra under this large hunk of wood swaying whichever way it swayed.

"Hato! Don't look! Help!"

Hato bit her lip to keep from laughing. She walked over to her friend and  
grabbed the left side of the log and tilted it so Pyra could grab the right  
side and get it off her head. Pyra pouted and rubbed her head.

"Thanks for the help. I though I was a goner!"

Hato's cheeks puffed out as she tried her hardest not to laugh at her friend.  
Pyra looked at Hato and her eyes narrowed.

"You tell anyone and I'll have to hurt you."

Hato burst out in a fit of giggles and almost dropped her end of the log.

"And what did you think you were doing?" Hato managed to say in between gasps  
of breaths. Pyra blushed and looked down at the sand.

"Remember that documentary we saw on the Indian Tribes? Well I thought..."

"That you could balance it on your head! Sweetie, did you see what they were  
carrying and what you're attempting to carry? Big size difference, love."

Pyra blushed harder and gave a small smile. Hato stopped laughing and gave Pyra  
a wink.

"It's ok. I've tried it too with a bucket of water. Let's say the outcome was  
rather 'wet'"

Pyra looked up at her friend and they both burst into laughter.

The two girls carried the log to Kairi who sat on her knees, threading the last  
log to the others by a thick piece of rope. The girls sat the log down on the  
ground next to the last one. Hato stood and looked down at Kairi. She carefully  
took the logs and squeezed them together tightly, leaving little space between  
them. She then took the rope and looped it around the log twice then around the  
one that was attached to the others and tied them together tightly, making a  
knot that astonished Hato. Hato reached up and pulled down the shirt Kairi had  
given her. She was about to ask Kairi how'd she know how to tie logs when Kairi  
stood up and walked over to Hato.

"If you keep pulling my shirt, you'll stretch it" she said in singsong fashion.

"What shirt? This little thing is NOT a shirt. It's... an innuendo of what a  
shirt should be."

Kairi and Pyra snickered as Hato, having a habit of it now, pulled down the  
shirt again.

Kairi had given her, well both of them, outfits of hers this morning after a  
hot shower. She gave Pyra a blue, sleeveless top, white outlining the  
bellybutton length shirt. She gave her shorts to match the top, the shorts  
coming halfway her thigh. Hato's heart dropped as she looked at Pyra model the  
outfit for the two of them. _Where does this chick shop for her clothes! Whores-  
R-Us!  
_  
As Hato stared at the skimpy outfit Pyra pranced around in, Kairi came behind  
her and handed her a pink bundle of cloth. Hato, filled with fear, held it up  
so she could see it. The shirt was the first time that under went her  
examination. It was strapless, with a big collar that hung down gently from the  
shirt. It had purple trimming around the collar, down the sides of it, and at  
the bottom. Hato felt her face flush, she felt faint. _Does she really expect me _  
_to wear this! _Kairi and Pyra both stood in front of Hato and pushed her into a  
bathroom. When Hato emerged, Kairi and Pyra stared.

"Does it look that bad?"

Pyra still stared and Kairi walked over to turn a full-length mirror to Hato  
so she could she what they saw. Hato was utterly horrified when she looked in  
the mirror. Oh yes, the shirt was indeed strapless, showing off much of her cleavage. But  
what disturbed Hato was the big diamond shaped opening in the middle of the  
shirt, showing the middle of her cleavage, which was _way_ too much. The shorts  
were... short, coming up to her upper thighs. Hato felt dizzy and grabbed the  
closest thing to her, which happened to be Kairi.

"What's wrong, Hato? You look super hot! And it's not like you don't have the  
boobs for it! As-a-matter-of-fact, you've got enough for all of us!" Pyra  
joked, trying to make Hato feel better. Hato had always been self-conscience of  
her large bust. And this wasn't making it any better.

"Besides, there aren't any boys here. It's just us girls. Relax." Kairi added  
quickly to the pale looking Hato. She swallowed hard and stood upright. _At  
least no one will see me...  
_

Now they stood grinning at her as she tried to keep the shirt from riding up,  
exposing her nipples. Pyra laughed and picked up two coconuts and held them to  
her chest. She pranced around much like she did earlier and called to Kairi.

"Hey Kairi, who am I? 'My boobs are so big. All the guys stare at them. Hell,  
girls too!'"

Kairi fell into a fit a laughter while Hato blushed. She smiled and gave a  
small, cute laugh.

"Ok, ok. I like my big boobs. There, are you two happy now?"

"Happy and hungry!" Pyra chirped.

"Oh! I know what we can eat!" Kairi said, grabbing Pyra and Hato's hands.

"So, one of us has to... climb across it to get it?" Hato said, fear trimming  
her words.

"Oh, don't be such a scary-cat! We used to do it all the time!"

"I'm not a boy and I'm afraid of heights" she retorted.

Kairi stuck out her tongue to Hato and turned to Pyra.

"You scared, too?"

Pyra shook her head and took a step towards the tree.

"That's the spirit!" Kairi chi mined, stepping forward also.

Kairi had dragged them over a small bridge to a tiny island, surrounded by  
water, and covered in palm trees and forgotten coconuts. She'd pointed to a  
large tree that was bent over the island and was over the water. Big green  
leaves decorated the crown of the tree while smallish golden stars lay beneath  
them.

"Come on, Pyra. Let's get some paopu fruit! Hato you want one?"

Hato nodded and watched as the two girls' straddle the tree bark and slide ever  
so slowly to the other end. Kairi, in front, reached out to grab the fruit  
while Pyra held on to her waist. Kairi had just plucked her fifth fruit from  
the tree and was telling Pyra to back up, when something moved in the sky and  
it caught Hato's attention.

She looked to her left and upwards and squinted. It looked like a dot floating about in the sky over the water. The dot got bigger and bigger, and it was heading closer to the  
island, flying toward them from the ocean. It looked like some sort of  
miniature aircraft, all blue with small wings and a sharp, pointed nose. Hato's  
eyes widen and she opened her mouth to say something but no words come out.

"Hato, what are you staring at?" Pyra asked, armful of fruit, Kairi standing  
next to her.

Hato couldn't say anything but just point out towards the open waters. The two  
girls turned and screamed, dropping their fruit as they ducked, the girls  
pulling a dazed Hato down with them. The sonic boom was deafening.

* * *

Shaking and distorted, the girls stood and covered their ears, the ringing too  
much to bear. Pyra pulled the other two girls down behind the huge bark of the  
tree. All three peeked timidly around it in time to see the door to the  
aircraft opening. It had landed right on the shore, the pilot just missing the  
water.

"What the hell!" Hato said, shivering. Pyra moved closer to her friend. Hato  
shivering was a sign that her body temperature had dropped, and that happened  
in extreme cases of fear.

"Look, I see movement!" Kairi whispered loudly.

Hato's teeth chattered and Pyra wrapped her arms around her friend to warm her  
up so she could be quite. Three bodies: one in black laced with yellow and  
gray, one in all black and the third in black, white and gold clothing. All  
three stood and stretched, looking about them. Pyra could feel her heart  
racing. _What the hell is going on? Is this a raid or something? _Hato's teeth  
chattering became louder and more rapid as a forth figure came into their view.  
It was taller than the others and wore black and white as well.

"W-w-who are t-t-they?" Hato managed and Pyra though she'd bite off her own  
tongue.

Kairi offered them a shrug. The four figures exchanged words with one another,  
having a long in-dept conversation.

"Oh! What are they saying? What are they saying?" Kairi chanted.

Pyra was about the silence Kairi with a tap to the leg when all four figures  
looked in their direction at the same time. Hato stopped all movement and Pyra  
believed she'd had a heart attack.

"Holy shit." she said ever so clearly.

The four of them walked around the ship and around to the other end of the  
bridge. The one wearing black and yellow took a cautious step forward on the  
bridge and the others followed suite.

"Oh, shit." Hato breathed.

The four walked slowly, looking at the bark of the tree. Hato's breathing  
became rapid and her whole body began to shake. Pyra began to feel it too,  
unavoidable fear racking through her body. Pyra looked to Kairi who seemed to  
be in a state of dazement. Pyra, taking her and the lives of her friends in her  
hands, stood and forced them to stand too.  
The people stopped and Pyra realized they were all guys.

"Fucking perfect." she murmured.

They advanced forward, nearing the end of the bridge. Pyra grabbed Hato and  
Kairi each by the hand and pulled them to the edge of the island on the other  
end. The guys reached the island and stood feet away from the girls near the  
big tree. Pyra took time to survey them fully. The one wearing black and white  
had chestnut hair and amazing blue eyes. The one in gold and black had blonde  
hair and the same memeriserizing blue eyes. The one in all black was tall and  
his silver hair decorated his face mysteriously, his aquamarine eyes staring  
hard at her. The last was the tallest with brunette hair and stormy brown-gray  
eyes. Hato squeezed Pyra's hand and turned to her friend.

"You think they'll kill us slowly or quickly, old friend?"

Pyra flushed at the thought and nudged Hato to the edge, the ocean spray hitting  
them on their exposed legs. Hato looked over the guys and noticed they had the  
strangest looks on their faces. All of a sudden, realization hit Hato and her  
face, ears and whatever else burned with the heat of embarrassment. _They're... _  
_looking... at me! _Pyra turned to face Hato and saw her friend's body  
practically glowing red. _What the deuce? _Before Pyra had a seconds thought,  
Hato jumped off the edge, dragging Pyra and Kairi down with her. They landed in  
the water with a loud _splash_!. All three surfaced to see the boys standing on  
the island, looking down at them.

"What a crazy bitch!" one of them yelled.

Kairi snapped out of whatever trance she was in and stared angrily at Hato.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you just did? Stupid bitch!"

Hato, taken aback by Kairi's harsh tone swam over to her.

"Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say?"

"You heard me, tramp! You screwed everything up!"

"Ok, look here, whore. I think I just saved your goddamn life!"

Kairi scoffed and swam pass Hato, giving her a nasty look. She looked up to the  
island to see if the boys were still there. They weren't and had indeed made  
their way back to shore, staring at them. Kairi sucked her teeth and moved pass  
both Hato and Pyra without saying a word. She made her way to the shore,  
leaving the two girls in the water. Pyra stared after her confused by her very  
sudden change in attitude and Hato was absolutely infuriated. She swam next to  
Pyra and grabbed her hand.

"What... what are you doing?"

"Meeting that bitch on the shore. She wants to play? Ok, we can play!"

Pyra and Hato reached the shore shortly after Kairi did. Hato rung out her long  
brown hair and tied it back up. _I know she didn't fuck with me_. Hato walked up  
behind Kairi and picked up a coconut. Kairi had already started making goggle  
eyes at the shorter brunette when Hato wound up for the pitch. As soon as she  
was about to launch it straight at Kairi's head, Pyra took it from her,  
throwing it into the ocean. Hato growled at Pyra and her eyes scanned the near  
area. She spotted a piece of driftwood and her eye twitched. The taller  
brunette and the silver haired boy stared in amusement as Hato, dripping wet,  
stormed over to it and picked it up. The blonde joined the other two boys in  
their viewing of Hato. She stalked back over to Kairi and the other boy who had  
begun talking and now were hugging. _Perfect! Embarrass her in front of him! Her _  
_backs to me and everything_! Hato stood directly behind Kairi and planted her  
feet firmly in the sand. Pyra covered her eyes, peaking through the crack of  
her middle and ring finger. The silver haired boy let out a small, short  
chuckle. Hato braced herself.

"Swing batter, batter, bitch!"

She swung the wood and her wrist was grabbed by the silver haired boy. Hato  
looked at him half in anger, half in shock. _He was like... way over there _  
_right_? Pyra's mouth dropped and so did her stomach. _What the...! _He held on  
tight to her wrist, cutting off the blood circulation to her fingers. She had  
no choice but to release the drift wood, it landed softly in the sand with a  
soft thud. Kairi turned around and stared at Hato, her eyes burning with  
hatred. The boy still had his grip on Hato's hand, his gloved hand feeling like  
a death hold. He stared down at Hato with a cocky smirk and Hato blushed,  
realizing her wasn't looking at her face. He was well taller than she was and he got  
a good look down her shirt with those, now playful, eyes. It wasn't  
embarrassment Hato felt, she felt down right violated. _The nerve of this...  
incredibly hot... did I say hot? I meant rude! The nerve of this incredibly _  
_rude guy_!

"Um, you can let go now. I can't feel my fingers!"

He held on to that smirk but now looked her in the face. Hato's heart jumped in  
her throat. He looked so..._Don't say hot! Don't say hot? What to say? Cute? No_,  
_not cute! Then what? Regular? That's an understatement... Wait! Stop thinking _  
_about him or you're going to... _But it was too late. Hato could feel the ever-  
reliable heat creeping into her cheeks and it must have been visible because  
his smirked grew and Hato thought she would pass out.

"Riku, let her go." the shorter brunette said. Hato turned to face him,  
realizing that others were still here.

"I'm just having fun Sora. Isn't that what you're doing?" his words biting.

Riku stared at Kairi with a fake innocent smile as he gestured to Sora's hand around  
Kairi's waist. Riku had loosened his grip enough where blood could flow back to  
Hato's fingers but he still had a strong grip on her.

"At least I know who she is. She's not some trick I just met!"

Pyra stared at Sora in disbelief. _Hato didn't catch that one just yet_.

"Will you two stop fighting?" the blonde sighed. " It's rude."

"Tell me about it. It's not very flattering and... WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE YOU BLUE EYED, MESSY HAIRED, BIG  
FOOTED HOBBIT MOTHERFUCKER! WHO IN THE HELL YOU CALLING A TRICK! THAT'S IT! LET ME  
GO, BRIGHT EYES! HE AND HIS BITCH ASS GIRLFRIEND ARE ABOUT TO DIE!"

Pyra blushed as Hato strained against Riku's death grip and her taking swipes  
at Kairi and Sora. The blonde sighed and shook his head. The taller brunette  
rolled his eyes and walked over to Riku and Hato.

"Ugh, I mean it! Let me GO! YOU WILL DIE!" Hato was screaming now. Sora smiled and moved away from Kairi.

"You think you can fight me little girl?"

"Who you calling 'little girl'!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're a very _BIG_ girl!"

"So-so now you calling me FAT!"

"Well if the twinkie fits..."

Hato was glowing with rage and swiped furiously at Sora. Riku held on to her with little effort and had a wicked smile on his face. Pyra blushed and shook her head. _That temper._ The tallest guy with the brunette hair walked over to Hato and picked her up over his shoulder, forcing Riku to let go of her. He carried her kicking and screaming to the top of the bridge.

"Let me go or I'll get you too! I swear it!"

He mumbled something apologetic and threw her into the water.

Pyra covered her mouth as her friend was thrown off the bridge into the water  
below. She went to go after her, but was held back by the blonde.

"Leon knows what's he's doing. Trust me."

His voice reassured her but it wasn't Hato she was concerned about, it was  
everyone else that was in danger. Hato surfaced and looked to the bridge were  
the heartless person threw her in. Kairi stood on the shore and laughed.

"Payback is sweet!"

Hato frowned and swam under the bridge. Pyra stared after her as Hato emerged  
on the other side. Hato untied her hair and threw the tie into the water. Hot,  
angry tears flowed down her face, but it was hard to tell because she was so soaked  
in water. She wrong her hair out and tossed it over her shoulder. The blonde  
boy walked under the bridge on the dry side, followed closely by Pyra.

"You ok?" he asked, sounding concerned. Hato didn't care. She had been insulted  
too many times today. She turned and marched off in the direction of an empty  
hut, tears flowing harder now. _How dare they! Well, won't hear from me again_!  
She opened the door to the hut and slammed it as hard as she could.

* * *

"Hato, honey, come out please." Pyra begged her friend.

They stood on the outside of the hut, shouting and banging on it, trying in vain to get the truly pissed girl to come out of it. Inside, Hato paced around the hut, angrily wiping the tears that now flowed rapidly from her face. _How dare these strangers invade my little box of security and expect me to be fine with it! And Kairi, oh she is on my list!_

"Hato," Pyra whined, "At least let me in! Let me know you're ok!"

The blonde boy walked up besides Pyra and gently rapped on the door.

"We really need to talk to you. Either you come out, or we come in."

Hato scoffed at his proposal._ Who does he think he is!_ She snorted loudly in defiance and sat on a near by log, crossing her legs and arms. Hato heard a loud, flustered sigh from the other side of the door and smirked. That is until she heard:

"Goddamn it Roxas! Get the hell out of the way! If I set this bitch on fire, she'll come out then!"

_He wouldn't_ she dared silently. She walked over to one of the hut's walls that had a tiny crack in it. Through it, she saw the silver haired boy plant his feet firmly in the ground. He held his hands in front on him, his right hand holding on to his left wrist. To Hato's astonishment and worst nightmare, and small green light began to encircle his hand. His face grew serious as the light migrated to his palm and formed a small flame. Hato's heart stopped as the flame grew in size until it was the size of a basketball. Hato could hear Pyra gasping as well as Kairi's oh's and ah's.

"Alright miss. You have until the count of three to come out or I'll burn it! One..."

"Burn it Riku!"

"Two..."

"Hey, don't! My friend's in there!"

"Three!"

"NO! I'm coming out!"

Hato sucked her teeth in annoyance. She stood and gave her face a final wipe and eased slowly to the door. She opened it slightly, enough to call to a stunned Pyra, who's eyes where fixed on the green flame.

"Psst, Pyra, come here. Pyra?"

Pyra slowly peeled her eyes away from the flame and to the door.

"What?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Please!"

Pyra moved slowly towards the door, never taking her back of these new, strange people. _Just what the hell were they!_ She make her way to the doorway and looked in on her friend.

"What is it?" Pyra asked, not looking at Hato.

"Did you see that?"

"No, duh. I don't like this anymore."

"Well I never liked it. Let's get the hell outta here!"

"I'm standing on the other side of the door. I can hear every word you two are saying."

Hato blinked and looked up and blushed. The taller brunette stood calmly leaning against the hut's outside wall, opposite the door. He smiled a sweet, fake how-dumb-can-you-be smile at the two girls. Pyra sighed and moved inside the hut, closing the door behind her. She dragged Hato to the other side of the hut and sat her down. Before any conversation could arise between the two, the door was thrown open, and everyone walked into the tiny hut. Pyra and Hato moaned and stood to make their way through them, but they were blockaded in.

"You said you would come out, you didn't. So we're coming in. Sit." the taller brunette boomed, his voice echoing off the huts walls. Hato and Pyra looked at each other and sat on the log, pouting.

"Good. Now girls, we have some business to take of and we need your help."

Pyra looked him up and down while Hato diverted her gaze to a strand of her hair the blew in the soft, island breeze. Pyra snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. Hato stood and got as close to the brunette's face as she could.

"And why should we help you guys? You almost hit us with your airplane, your chickie poo over there..." she pointed to Kairi, " Becomes bipolar all of a sudden, your friends insults me, _your_ big ass throws me off a goddamn bridge, bright eyes over there almost burnt me up, and you want our help! Pyra, did I get all that?"

"You got it."

"So why should we help you?"

He raised an eyebrow to her in surprise. He looked around him from person to person as if asking them should he really tell them. The blonde shrugged and the smaller brunette just rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Look ladies. We've been fighting an enemy called the Heartless for about three years now. And we've had it under control until _they_ came."

Hato sat down and stared up at him. Even Pyra looked up, half paying attention, half-drooling over him.

"They call themselves the Organization and they have been really screwing with the Heartless, but we don't know why." the blonde added.

"But what can we do?" Hato asked, her voice small and trembling.

"Come with us to see Namine. She says you can help. So, whenever you ladies are ready we can go..."

"So let me get this straight..." Pyra said standing, "This female believes that _we_, two high schoolers, can do what now?"

"Save the world."

Pyra whistled and sat back down while Hato stared up at him. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of them.

"My name in Leon. That's Sora, Riku, and Roxas. And we will do whatever it takes to protect you. Got it?"

Hato looked at him at to the boys. Did she, _would_ she really trust her life to someone she just met?_ Its not like I've haven't done it before._ she thought grabbing the tiny gold locket around her neck. The locket. The same one her parents gave her. Before they... Hato could feel memories from that never-ending nightmare crawl back into her head. The blood, the bodies, and that woman's ear splitting scream. Her mother's scream. And his laughter...

Hato shook her head and tried to focus on the pair of gray-brown eyes in front of her. Staring at her. Staring... Hato blushed as a feeling of being uncomfortable overwhelmed her. It wasn't him per say, it was the male species. She reeled back from him and held her head down in shame. She didn't like being this way. Afraid of the male race. _It's because of him._ she though bitterly. Oh no, he didn't full out rape her, take her virginity, but the things he made her do made her feel dirty and worthless... _But now I'm away from him right? I don't have to see him ever again. Besides, this guy doesn't look that harmless... THAT harmless..._

"Um, how can you make fire with your hand? Did it hurt?" Pyra asked, cutting into Hato's train of thought.

Leon stood up and backed away from Hato, sensing that he was bothering her in some way or fashion. Hato looked up at him and timidly thanked him with a smile. He returned the smile and turned to Riku.

"I think she asked you a question."

"I think I'll answer it later."

"I think I'm hungry!" Roxas laughed, breaking the rising tension.

Riku rolled his eyes and Leon smiled shaking his head. Roxas laughed and opened the hut door, the cool air rushing in. He walked out and Leon followed then Kairi. Pyra winked at Hato and grabbed her hand to follow the others out. As they reached the front door, Sora blocked their way and awkwardly put his hand behind his head.

"I'm sorry about... you know... earlier."

Hato smiled and gave him a playful tap on the shoulder.

"I don't know, you did call me fat."

He blushed. "You're not fat, you just have big... um, I mean really nice... well they are huge..."

"He likes your tits and so do I. Both of you." Riku winked and pulled a still stuttering Sora behind him. Pyra crossed her arms and blushed.

"Did he just hit on us?"

"Yep, and at the same time, too."

"Guess we got to watch ourselves."

"Why bother? He's already doing that!"

The two girls locked arms and followed the others out of the hut, laughing at the things they get themselves into.

* * *

Aw, see? Everything turned out good in the end. (smiles) And how mean is Kairi? She was good and then, poof! Instant bitch! Oh well, maybe I'll explain that. And I bet everyone forgot about her locket because I never mentioned it but look out! It plays a big role! Chapter 4, we ride in the Gummi Ship! Yay!

Leon: Yea, whatever

Hey, how'd you get out? Get back here!

Leon: Uh oh...


	4. Welcome

You know, I said I wasn't going to update unless I got more reviews but then I thought about it. I really don't care anymore because when we tell you to review, you don't. So whatever. I'm updating because my friend told me too or she'd kill me. Yeah, I love her too. But read and I'll keep playing the game to see Sora and Riku in Real time. Reviews are welcomed still.

_**Disclaimer:** _Do we really have to go through this? (lawyers nod) Ugh, okay. I don't own anything. There, happy? I'm thinking about tweaking the characters a bit and some "character interactions" are coming soon too. I like a bit of sex. (looks around) NOT LIKE THAT!

* * *

_Sleep crept slowly over her as she shifted in her bed. How long had she been there? One hour? Two hours? The passage of time was unclear to her. All she knew was that she must hide. Hide from him. From his "bonding" time as he called it. She didn't care what he called it. Sick was what it was. How dare you force a eight year old to do such taboo acts and then pretend it's alright? _

_Yes, hiding is what she did best. Especially in the sanctuary of her room. He almost never came in there. It was mostly when she ventured out in the living room or the kitchen when he prayed upon her. And now she felt invincible in her pink and purple wallpaper covered room. "Geez, looks like someone threw up Skittles in here!" he always complained but she liked it. It was small but cozy, just the bed and a dresser. The dresser was decorated with little nick-nacks of imaginary creatures and of damsels in distress. That's what she was, in dire need of saving._

_And now, she hid, under the covering protecting of her big purple plush comforter on her medium sized bed. It was canopied, just as she had wished it to be, pink and purple silk adorning the bed. How she loved the way it fell about the bed, concealing her from the outside. She had moved it close to the window, so if he or anyone for that matter decided to creep into her room, she could make a daring escape. Out a window? On the second floor? She sighed. What was the point? She couldn't get away. Maybe her knight in shining amour would save her, just like in those stories at school. She just had to wait. But in waiting, time seems to drag on forever, never ending._

_Sleep dawned on her. No, not yet. I simply can't! If I go to sleep, I can't fight! But if I fight, he'll hit me and I hate it when he hits me. It feels like a being bombarded with thousands of boulders. But I can't just lay here either! I must do something and laying here just won't cut it! I won't… A thud from a far corner of the room sliced her train of thoughts. But where was it? She didn't hear the door open. Did he get crafter, or is she getting rusty? She held her breath. Maybe it was a dud. Maybe it was just her heartbeat reverberating in her ears. _

_Another soft thud, closer to her bed. Nope, not her heart at all. She closed her eyes. This time, I'll fight. This time I'll win! This time I'll make him cry! With a burst of adrenalin, she threw back the covers and stood on her bed, releasing a rather weak battle cry. She snatched back the veil of her canopy and nearly fell off the bed. She stood there dazed. She couldn't see anything. It was as if a thick somewhat blue-ish fog had covered her bedroom floor. Wait, that was fog. Drifting lightly and effortlessly in her bed, invading her nostrils. No, that's not right. Why would fog be in her room? The window was closed, wasn't it? She crawled down from her bed and placed her small fingers and the window pane. No, sealed tight. _

_Her little brows contorted into a frown. Fog, inside her room? Was this a dream? She took a step toward her bed. She was all of a sudden dizzy. The bed seemed to move further away. The walls seemed to expand and divide, creating a maze around her. Get to the bed, she cheered herself on. But it seemed the closer she got, the further it drifted away in the fog._

"_No, wait. Come back." she whisper as sweet oblivion took hold of her body. She hit the floor hard and unknowing, mere inches away from the bed. The fog cleared and unbeknown st to her, a shadow emerged from the corner. He had been watching her all along and now walked over to her dozing form. He gathered her up in his arms and gently placed her back in her little cove of purple and pink. He lent forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. He stood to leave but not before clasping the tiny, heart-shaped locket around her neck._

Hato's eyes fluttered open. _When had I fallen asleep? _She sat up but her shoulder was extremely heavy. A quick glance to her left answered her sleepy inquiry. Pyra was leaning over on her shoulder, completely knocked out. Her face was free from worry, very opposite from when she was awake. Her full weight was on Hato but she cradled her bandaged right hand in her lap. A smile crossed Hato's face. When the boys had lead them to their ship, Hato had asked the name of it.

"It's called The Gummi Ship."Sora had answered.

"Did you say gummi? COOL!" Pyra had exclaimed. She rushed the ship.

"But maybe you should know that...!" Roxas started but it was in vain. Pyra punched the small blue wing of the aircraft. She yelped and jumped backwards, bringing her injured hand to her mouth. Tears of pain and embarrassment swelled in her eyes.

"It's made of metal, not gummi material." Leon bleakly finished.

Hato bit her lip. She was going to do the same thing. Well, not the same thing, per say. She was going to bite it.

"Why call it a Gummi Ship if it's not made of real gummi's? That's stupid and deceiving!"

Hato ran to Pyra's side who then eased closer to her friend. If anyone laughed, Hato would take them out. That's how it was. That's how it always will be. Pyra was the ethical one and Hato was the muscle. But no one did. Leon just walked up to Pyra and gently took her hand.

"I'll wrap it for you. Come, let's board."

Following closely behind Leon and Pyra, Hato made her way up the ramp with Kairi growling in her ear. For it to look small on the outside, the inside was rather larger. Blue and white interior, it made for rather roomy travel. Lined with about ten seats covered with blue velvet adjacent to the entrance, there was enough walking room for a party of rhinos. Leon led Pyra to the front of the ship and sat her down on the first seat. Hato sat at the sixth seat. It was very soft and huge, large enough for two people. Riku and Roxas had seated themselves on the floor. Riku yawned and stretched out on his belly cat-like on the white carpet. He folded his arms in front of himself and rested his chin in the crook of his elbow. His eyes were at half mast, at that nearly unconsciousness state. Roxas, however, sat simple with his legs crossed in front of him, his arms folded across his chest. He nested his head in his chest, his cornflower hair falling in his peacefully at ease face.

Hato stared at them. They were so peaceful in their rest. So serene, so very intriguing. Hato cocked her head to the side. It was hard not stare. Riku's silver locks fell evenly into his face. His blue-green eyes were so mesmerizing and hypothesizing is was like staring into a sea of vast endless twinkling stars that were brighter than any sun could be. They could steal your heart with a single glance yet freeze and shake your very soul.

She had been staring at him for the longest time when he lazily turned and looked at her.

"See something you like?" he purred.

A deep blush painted her face. Her mind screamed at her. _Look away! Answer him! Keep looking!_

But she couldn't. Her eyes were affixed on his. His mouth curled into a sensual smile. He turned his head to her, his hair slightly covering his right eye. Hato's heart almost stopped.

"Well, do you?"

"Yes. I mean no! No, you're hideous, why would I like looking at you?"

His smile widened as he shrugged his shoulder. He turned back on his stomach and nestled back into the crook of his arms. He closed his eyes.

"Suit yourself. But I like looking at you. Just thought it would be an even trade."

Hato almost fainted. Her heart was racing faster than it ever had. But she had sworn out members of the opposite sex so why was he so... appealing to her? I mean... her eyes drifted back into his direction. _He wasn't so hot with his lean, muscular body. Wearing all black does nothing for his fair complexion. I mean honestly, get a tan for goodness sake! And those eyes are so weird! And who really has natural silver hair? He's not so tough laying there sleep looking so majestic and..._

"Hato? Can I sit here next to you? It seems there's enough room for two!" came Pyra's abnormally loud voice. Hato jumped and her blush returned. Pyra sat down next to Hato and scooped up her friend's hand. Hato stole a glance at Pyra's bandaged hand and pictured herself in a mouth brace. Her blush hardened. Pyra's eyes followed Hato's previous trail of vision. Her eyes landed on an knock out Roxas who had now stretched out on his back, his arms neatly folded behind his head and long legs sprawled all across the floor. Riku was breathing evenly, signaling that he too had fallen asleep. Pyra's head snapped back to Hato who quickly avoided her friends gaze. She leaned in really close to Hato.

"I know what you looking at."

She felt her temperature rising. "W-what are you talking about?"

A coy smile danced on Pyra's lips. "Oh, you know full well you were looking at the one in black."

Her heart stopped. The room was spinning. Her breathing was labored. She was caught. All the blood that was and ever will be created in her body migrated to her face. Pyra, feeling accomplished, snuggled down in her seat. She gave Hato's hand a squeeze.

Sora appeared next to them, Kairi close to his heels. He looked down at Riku and Roxas and tilted his head to the side. He took his foot and kicked Roxas who moved a little under the pressure of the assault but ignored him and continued sleeping.

"They can't be _that _tired." Kairi offered to him when he rolled his eyes. They found their way over to Hato and Pyra. Hato's attitude instantly soured, remembering Kairi's little attitude problem. She hadn't completely forgiven Sora either for his indecent remarks to her. To be honest, she was even mad at Leon for throwing her off the bridge. Gods, who else was mad at?

"You girls might want to buckle up. Just for a precaution."

Pyra looked down at the sleeping bodies of Riku and Roxas.

"But they aren't in a seat at all."

Leon walked front of the ship and stopped in front of the sleeping boys. He opened his mouth then closed it decisively, guessing it was a meaningless effort to wake them. He took the seat in front of Hato and Pyra, turning around to face them. He pressed a button on the head rest of his seat and leather restraints _popped_ from the front of the seat.

"Sit in this seat. I don't think that one has a seat belt."

The girls stood and rose, nearly stepping on Roxas who decided to turn over just as Hato took a step forward. They settled down into their new seat and took the belt in their hands. After pulling and poking at it for a good five minutes, they threw begging glances at Leon.. Leon let a smile find it's way to his lips as he reached over them and pulled the belt over their heads and buckling it somewhere at the bottom of the seat. Hato rolled her eyes and soundly sucked her teeth.

"You should have told us this was an amusement park seat belt Leon! That would have saved us a lot of time!"

"And frustration!" Pyra added, adjusting the belt from her neck. Leon smiled again and walked back to the front of the ship. Kairi and Sora seated themselves behind Hato and Pyra, while noisily fastening their seat belts.

"It wasn't that the seat didn't have a belt, is was that their too big to share this seat. That one is much bigger than this one. I mean come on. Poor Pyra only has one forth of the seat while Hato has..."

Yes, I know Algebra, Kairi! And you'd better watch out. I think your man has the hots for my best friend." Hato bit back at her. Pyra shook her head and closed her eyes.

"And why would he be interested in a dummy who goes around punching metal objects?"

Pyra's eyes snapped open. Hato smiled a wicked smile. _They think I have a bad attitude. Wait until you get Pyra started._

"Now wait a minute, little girl. I've said not one bad word about you, to you. So don't you dare test me."

Kairi leaned forward in the seat as best she could. "Like you can take me with one hand?"

"I'm warning you..."

Hato sat back and bit her lip. _Yes, get mad at her. She's a bitch and you know it._

"Oh, I'm so scared of you! Ya know, I think I'll call you Captain Hook from now on. You two are so much alike. And who knows, you just might get a hook of your own one day! And then maybe you could use your good hand to stop the blows I'll be throwing at you."

"Or maybe I'll use that hand to jerk your man off in the steam room, bitch!"

Hato choked back a hard giggle. That last little strand of sanity that held all anger, all animosity, all furry had decimated. Pyra had her hands balled up in tight fists and her eyebrows were twitching. She gritted her teeth hard and stared a hole into the seat in front of her.

"Excuse me!" Kairi exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"You heard me." Pyra whispered darkly and Hato was beside herself. "Or are you hard of hearing from all that salt water? I thought I heard swishing sounds when you turned your head."

Hato exploded in a terrible fit a giggles. Oh this was too rich. Pyra, the one who was always telling her to calm down had lost control, had lost it. That let's-work-this-out-attitude and can't we all just get along talk had flown out the window.

Kairi growled and whipped around to Sora. "Sora, you'll sit there and let her speak that way about me? SORA!"

He had laid his head back against the head rest of his side of the seat and was snoring softly. He had his hands folded across his stomach and a thin trail of saliva even trickled out of his ajar mouth. Kairi was boiling with anger. She sat back against the seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Pyra smiled in victory and settled down into the seat and looked at a pink Hato.

"And what is so funny?"

"You. Good comebacks!"

Pyra smiled and laid over on Hato.

"Well, she had it coming, she messed with the wrong bitches!"

And that was the last thing she remembered before dozing off and dreaming about... She took the locket between her thumb and forefinger. _Stupid dreams. Go away! But who gave me this now that I think about it.

* * *

_

"All of you little kids went to sleep." came Leon's voice who was standing in the seat of front of her. She blushed. Man, he was close! She tucked the locket as best she could in the skimpy little shirt she was wearing. She couldn't wait to change clothes. Leon cocked his head to the side and smiled at her.

"You want to talk?"

_ No_

"About what?"

"Where are you guys from?"

_None of your damn business_

"A little town where everyone knows each other."

"Did your parents give you that neckless?"

_Why do you care again?_

"No actually. I," _Think of something. _"Got it as a gift." It wasn't a lie. It was a gift to her from some unknown person.

"Where are your parents?"

_ Get... away from me!_

"I really don't know." Still not a lie.

"Then who takes care of you?"

Her eye was twitching. Why? Why was he grilling her so hard? This wasn't normal. Usually a person asks a few questions and then that's it but for heaven's sake! This was cruel and unusual punishment! This wasn't the F-CAT or the SAT! She wasn't one for telling people so much about her life. She was a enigma that no one could crack her and here was this guy whom she didn't even know, inches away from her face, asking so many in dept questions!

"Well?" he pushed.

Hato cleared her throat. "I take care of myself."

_ Happy? Now go away sire._

Leon just smiled and reached down under their seat and unbuttoned their seat belt. Hato squirmed and moved the belt over her head and gently lifted Pyra's head to release her from the belt. Once it was from over their heads, Leon pressed the little button again and the leather straps disappeared.

"I let you two sleep in. The others are at Merlin's house. Why don't you wake up your friend so I can show you the way there."

Hato stared at him. _They were alone in the ship?_ She looked around the ship. Yep, Riku and Roxas weren't slumbering on the floor anymore. Jumping up suddenly and turning around in the seat, she looked behind their seat to see that Sora and Kairi were also gone. _Not like I care._ Pyra's head snapped downward and hit Hato on the thigh. Pyra woke instantly, by the impact, and shot straight upward.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Oh sorry Pyra. I didn't mean to wake you like that." Hato offered turning to rub Pyra's forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You and those darn puppies." Pyra laughed sleepily. Hato suppressed a grin. She was sleep talking and there was no telling what would come out of her mouth. She yawned and stretched in that babyish way of hers and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh hey Hato. You awake?"

_ No, I'm sleep talking to you honey._

"Yeah sweetie. Leon is going to show us around."

She yawned again and scratched her head.

"Oh okay. So we're where they wanted to take us. That's good because I was getting a little stiff on this ship. Hey Hato, which one is Leon again? Isn't he the cute, older one?"

Hato laughed and tilted her head over to her right. Pyra lazily flowed her gesture until her eyes locked with Leon's stormy gray eyes. Her eyes snapped open and she straightened her clothes.

"Oh! Leon, I'm sorry! I..."

He held up his hand to silence her. Pyra blushed and turned her head away from him. Hato jerked her head back in mild shock. _Tell me she isn't crushing on Leon. What is he, twenty?Good choice none-the -less._

"Oh, well, okay. Lead the way."

_Oh she is so flirting with him!_

Leon smiled sweetly to her and looked to Hato who stared at Pyra's blushing face.

"You ready?"

Hato turned to face him and was inches away from his face. She jumped back and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, give us a minute okay?"

Leon nodded and stood, turning to face them one more time. Leon smiled and winked at Pyra who couldn't stop giggling like a little Catholic schoolgirl. Her eyes followed Leon out the little door of the ship. Pyra smiled and fixed her hair. Hato went in for the kill.

"I know what you were looking at." mocking Pyra's earlier accusation.

Pyra stopped fixing her hair and turned her full attention to Hato.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You like Leon."

Pyra nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Well? Tell me." she asked in sing-song fashion.

"He is cute and collective but that doesn't mean that..."

"You know you like him. You want to kiss him. Love him and marry him." Hato sang.

Pyra couldn't help but laugh. "Didn't he say he wanted us to follow him?"

"Of course _you _want to follow him..."

Pyra rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing Hato's hand. Hato laughed as she was dragged behind Pyra. They walked out into the little ramp into the blinding sunlight. Hato squeaked from the pain of the light, her hand shooting up to shield her eyes. When her eyes finally did adjusted to the light, she noted they were in some sort of clearing, nothing but high massive, cliffs all around them. The sun was directly above them, shinning its full heat down on them. There were no trees here, just flat, even land as far as the eye can see. Pyra whistled as Hato laughed nervously.

"Down here."

Hato and Pyra looked down the ramp and saw a very composed Leon leaning against the ship. He was looking up at them, his head tilted slightly upward and he had placed his hand over his eyes to shield them from the light. He looked suaver than normal and Hato couldn't ignore the girlish sigh Pyra failed to conceal. Pyra straightened her form and let go of Hato, gracefully running downing the narrow ramp to met him. Hato scoffed and walked briskly to catch up to her, but careful not to fall. When they reached the bottom, Pyra had her head her downcast and was giggling.

_What was so funny?_

Hato reached Pyra's side about a minute after Pyra reached Leon's. He was talking into some kind of phone and was looking at Pyra with the strangest look on his face. It was a cross between anger and amusement. Pyra, giggled harder and turned to face Hato.

"You think you want to what to walk this plain?"

Hato blinked at her friend. "Walk this place? And get eaten by a rabid animal? No. Where are we anyways?"

Pyra shrugged. "I don't know."

"Look, just get here Strife! I don't care how."

Hato glanced back to Leon who angrily shoved the phone into his pocket. He placed his hand on his forehead and massaged his temples. Pyra giggled again.

_Again, I don't see what's so funny._

Leon looked at Hato as if he forgot she was with them. "They were supposed to wait for us but Kairi passed out from the heat. So now their gone and we're here... in the heat."

Pyra laughed harder.

Hato nodded as if she cared. So what? It's not _that_ hot! She just wants attention. She's that type of person. Always looking for that glint of weakness in someone so she can control them. That's what was going on with Sora. Stringing him along little her own puppet to control. Poor guy.

"You're probably right." Leon said walking in front of Hato.

"What?" Pyra questioned.

Hato stared at him. _What the...!_ Then it hit her. She knew something was fishy about him. He was a telepathic. Hato had heard of people who could read another person's mind, about them in folklore, in Bible tales. That they usually are gifted with clairvoyance, precognition and more empathic abilities than the normal person. How one of these people can experience the other person's life by touching a said person in their sleep or some other way natural to themselves. That they almost never let anyone know of their powers and the few that did know of what they could do worshiped them like gods.

And now she was sure she was standing right in front of one of those powerful messiahs now, who just smiled back at her.

_But he when did he have time to read my mind?_

"You did sleep." Leon answered simply.

Hato was beside her self with embarrassment. How dare he read her dreams! That was supposed to be her little haven away from the world, away from reality. And he ever so simply invaded it. There was nothing else sacred about her anymore. Then she understood. He was grilling her to see if she would own up to anything. She felt like crying, like climbing up one of those high cliffs and throwing him off, like crawling in a rabbit hole and never come out ever again.

Hato stood there frozen. The tears flowed down her face, she didn't care anymore. She was ashamed and upset to a level that hurt her harder than anything Taro had every done to her. Her worst nightmare had come true. She had been found out, by a paranormal psychologist.

Pyra, confused and looking from Hato to Leon, began rubbing Hato's back urgently.

"Oh, honey. It's not your fault we were left behind. You woke up before me so it was really me."

_The hell is she talking about?_

Leon was about to add his little comments when a soft _roar_ rose from the deathly quite land. Hato quickly wiped her face and looked around. There was nothing that she could see. From left to right of her, there was just dirt, acres upon acres of dirt. Dirt and rocks, the large cliffs seeming to move in on them. Hato turned to Pyra who had her eyes affixed on something behind Hato. She too turned and stared in awe. There was a boy coming their way fast on a motorcycle, at least, it looked like a boy. He was little, maybe because of the far distance or some other factor. But it was clear that he had dark blonde hair and was sporting some black sun glasses that smarted his face. He was in all black actually, and was coming their way fast. A big, black blur. He was making a big dust cloud behind him that looked like a huge tornado really, whipping dirt and rocks everywhere. There was a second bike next to him, Hato noticed that was void of a driver. She flushed with worry.

_That's our ride to town._

The dust was starting to come up to them, covering them in a fog of asthma attacks. Hato covered her face from the assault of rocks that had begun to sting her face. She choked on the dust as it absorbed around them.

_Can't breath. No clean air!_

About a minute later the dust settled. Hato coughed and swore she could feel the dust come out of her mouth. She was careful not to rub her eyes, she didn't want anything foreign in her eye socket that would cause some weird diabolical germ to eat away at her eye. Peaking from between her middle finger and index finger, she took a up close look at the machine and its operator that caused the earth to so be disturbed.

"Took you long enough, Strife." Leon dryly welcomed the boy.

Hato took her hand down to get a full picture of him. Yep, definitely a guy. He was young, younger than she had thought, his face clear of any blemishes or other skin worries. He was indeed a deep blonde, his hair spiked giving him a bad-boy appeal since he was straddling that over-sized black and chrome Harley. He had on all black apparel; a long black trench coat adorned with silver pieces of unknown origin. Black leather pants that fitted his fit body, overlapping black boots. He was wearing black leather gloves to match his black goggles which now he was adjusting on his face.

"Well Leon, I'm here aren't I?" came his softly spoken calm reply.

_With all that black on and that bad-ass bike, you'd think he'd sound tougher..._

He turned his full attention on Hato. He didn't get up from the bike, but examined her thoroughly. He did the same for Pyra who just stared opened mouth at him, her eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

_Get a grip girl._

He held out his hand to Hato "Cloud."

"Huh? No, the sky is clear actually."

He tinted his head. "My name."

"Yes. You're Strife." Pyra chimed in.

"No. Cloud."

"Right. No Clouds."

He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Cloud is..."

"Okay, what clouds do you see, sire? Did you inhale all that smog back there?" Pyra cut him off.

His eyebrow twitched. "My name is Cloud Strife."

"Oh!" Hato said stupidly. "You should have just said that."

"I did."

An icy silence fell on the group. Pyra shifted uneasily as Cloud looked at her.

"Who is this?" Cloud looked at Leon

"Pyra." Leon answered moving to the empty bike. He sat down on the bike and pulled a little lever on the side of the chrome handlebars. A pair of black leather glovers and black goggles were pulled from the little compartment. He slipped on the gloves easily and placed the goggles on his face, pushing them back on his nose. Cloud looked back to Hato who stood there looking at him, imploring him.

_Aren't you going to ask about me, Mr. Sky guy?_

"You're riding with Leon, okay Pyra.? And Logan's," he pointed to Hato, "riding with me."

_Pyra must be in heaven right now. Wait, what did he call me?_

"My name is Hato, Cloud sire." she corrected.

"No, I know who you are. Your name is Logan. Get on." he adjusted some knobs on the bike.

_You know me?_

"My name is Hi-Toe." she added the pronunciation of her name loudly. "And I'm not getting on until you tell me what you know. So there."

"You're name, you're _birth_ name is Low-Gun." he mocked. "And I'm not telling you a thing unless you get on this bike." he finished feigning innocence.

Hato sucked her teeth and stared disheartened at him and at the bike.

_I won't like this._

By the way, the F-CAT is a test we take here in Florida. All the Floridans know what I'm talking about. It's hell on paper. But yeah, just the heads up on that. Later!


End file.
